Crimes of Passion
by nochance
Summary: Summary: Edmund and Lucy have been back in England for two months and Lucy hasn't been herself since then. What happens when Lucy, Edmund, and Susan go back to Narnia? WARNING: Flames will be met with sarcasm.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edmund and Lucy have been back in England for two months and Lucy hasn't been herself since then. What happens when Lucy, Edmund, and Susan go back to Narnia? WARNING: Flames will be met with sarcasm.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Third Person POV

"Lu? Lu? LUCY!" Edmund said as he tried to get the attention of his younger sister.

"What is it Ed? You know you don't have to yell." Lucy said with a smile and a faraway look in her eyes.

"You've been acting like this since we got back two months ago. I cannot pretend to know what has been bothering you so I got you this." He said as he handed her a journal. "Write down whatever you're thinking about and maybe your brain will return to England. Don't show anyone what you write. This way you really write what you feel with no restrictions."

"You've been really worried about me haven't you?" Lucy said slightly embarrassed. She had been day dreaming again. She always dreamed of the one thing she knew she could never have. What she wanted was the love of a king or more specifically the love of the king that loved her sister. Her stupid perfect sister that could pick up any guy she wanted and drop him just as easily. The worst part was that the guys never even seemed to care that they had been dumped. They felt themselves lucky to have even earned her attention. _This journal will be a good thing. Edmund has always been the best brother to me. _

"Well, obviously. Haven't you been listening?" Edmund said as he laughed.

"Random side note but where is Susan?" Lucy asked nonchalantly, hoping Edmund wouldn't pry.

"She's off with her newest beau." Edmund said with as much disgust as Lucy felt. There was something else to his voice though. He was worried for Lucy.

"Of course she is. When will they realize that she doesn't love them, she just got bored. All she ever wants is a new boy toy to play with." Lucy said a little bit more passionately than she had meant to. She knew she had gone too when Edmund's eyebrows started to rise.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"You would laugh at me." She said matter of factly.

"You know I would never do that." He said.

"Not to my face, but you would think my little daydream was ridiculous. You know I could never compare with Susan." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

He finally understood. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but when we were on the Dawn Treader, what were you having nightmares about?"

"You ask me like you already know." She said apprehensively.

"I don't, I'm just connecting the dots." He said, probing into her expression.

"Ok, I will tell you on one condition." She said as she looked trusting into his face. At that moment, Susan came in.

"Hello I'm back. Lucy are you ok? You look like you've been crying." Susan said with concern.

"I'm fine. I guess it's just my time of the month or something." Lucy said and tried to make it convincing.

Apparently Susan bought it because she smiled and started to leave. Right as she approached the door, they all felt a familiar sensation.

"Why are you pinching me?" They all screamed at once. "I am not pinching you!" They all said again in unison and then exchanged a glance as they realized what was happening. They were returning to Narnia.

Author's Note: It makes me sad that jealousy is not a story category.

REVIEW! I am new to Fanfiction and would greatly appreciate your opinion. Also, I have up to Chapter 4 written and I am holding them hostage until I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and story alerts **forever Lucy and Caspian, Alice35, Lioness, Calyn, Alethea Melanie-Rose, Lucy Fan Forever, eternallystarcrossed2010, and my anonymous reviewer.** I am in bad need of a Beta, so if you are one please tell. Now, here's the next chapter!

Caspian's POV

Meetings with the Council have never been a good thing. I had been called to meet with the Council over my leadership abilities again. This is probably another long argument about why I'm not married yet. How many times do I have to tell them that I don't want to marry Lillandil! Yes, she is beautiful but she is also a snob. She is very self entitled and thinks that just because she is beautiful she can get whatever she wants. I don't want that. Well, here I go.

"King Caspian."

"Honorable Coriakin." I said. Hopefully I didn't use too much sarcasm.

"Gentlemen, please be seated. We have much to discuss." Coriakin said and many of the men in the room nodded. I was the last to sit down."Caspian, it has come to our attention that you still refuse to take a wife this worries us. Your uncle had a wife by this age as did your father."

"You forget gentlemen, that both of these men are also dead." I said,

"What is your point Caspian?" Coriakin asked.

"What does being married have to do with my leadership abilities?" I asked.

"It promotes you in the public image. You have someone to advise you in many of your major decisions." He said.

"Don't all of you already do that for me?" I asked.

"Yes we do, but there is one thing that we cannot do." He said and I knew exactly what he was going to say next. "We cannot give you an heir."

"Well, Council hear is the problem. I am not inclined to produce an heir with a woman I do not love. Where does that leave us?" I said. An awkward silence enveloped the room. Then suddenly Trumpkin stood up. I began to be worried.

"That leaves us with a proposition gentlemen. I say we give Caspian a set time limit in which he can find a bride of his choosing. If he does not find a bride in the correct time frame he marries who we pick. What do you say?"

"I have one question Trumpkin." I said.

"What is it your Highness?" He asked.

"How much time do I get?" I asked. This time Coriakin stood up.

"Three weeks." He said and nobody over ruled him. _Great there is no way I can fall in love in three weeks. Then again that is probably the point._

"Very well then, meeting dismissed. See you later gentlemen." Then the weirdest thing happened. I heard an all too familiar voice say, "O this I going to be fun."

Author's Note: Next Chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review and see if you can guess who the voice is.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and story alerts **Alethea Melanie-Rose, TheSeafarerAndTheValiant4Ever, kelseyelizabethxo, Peace and Blessings, mianoel, LongLiveQueenLucy, roseandchirs3, cj95, Clarissa Jackson, lollydragon, and sarcastic-pies.** Sadly, none of you guessed the voice correctly. It was Edmund.

Disclaimer: **I own nothing!**

Edmund's POV

Once the pinching stopped, I looked on both sides of me to both of my sisters. "O, this I going to be fun." I said and apparently somebody heard me because the root of all of my family's emotional problems was now walking towards us.

"Edmund! It's so good to see you." He said and he hugged me. Lucy practically jumped out of her skin and ran up to hug him. I rolled my eyes, but it was really good to see her smiling again.

"Hay Lucy, how old are you now?" He asked with a smile so big it could have swallowed the moon.

"I'm seventeen." She answered, some of the smile gone from her face. Caspian looked like he was about to say something but then he saw Susan. For a moment he just stared. I really do not think he knew what to say. He was nervous, so Susan, being Susan, said something first.

"Hey stranger, you do remember me right?" She said. O great. It can be so nauseating when she is shamelessly flirting with someone, but sadly it usually works. I shot Lucy a discreet look of sympathy.

"How could I ever forget you?" He said and I inwardly groaned. Before me and LUcy both decided to hurl, I decided to step in.

"So Caspian, what was the meeting about?" I asked. Lucy didn't say anything, but her body visibly relaxed and she shot me a look of thanks.

"Well, basically I have three weeks to get married. The council tried to hide it behind the mist of my leadership abilities and a load of politics, but that's basically what it came down to." He said and he sounded ticked.

"What about that girl that we met on that island, the blonde one?" I asked.

"That is the person they have arranged for me to marry if I fail to meet their requirements." He said.

"You make that seem like it's a bad thing." I said cocking an eyebrow. I mean that girl was beautiful! I really could not imagine Caspian marrying her being a bad thing, not for him anyway.

"Don't look at me like I'm an idiot Edmund. Yes, she is beautiful but she is also a snob. She is very self entitled and thinks that just because she is beautiful she can get whatever she wants." I swear I saw Susan visibly cringe. This might not be so bad after all.

"Ok then, what are you planning to do about it?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something when, all of the sudden, something began to grow on the big rock we were standing by and I saw both of my sister's facial expressions change.

Author's note: Yay, cliffy. A reminder that I still need a Beta and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the longer update. I wanted to make it perfect. This is my big Edmund as a big _**Brother**_. Yes I overemphasized. To make up for it I made this a long chapter. Sorry to **Peace and Blessings, **I felt the need to publish this quickly. Thank you for all my reviews and favorites **flyonthewall18,** **Alice135, Norrabeth, Nafochka, Alethea Melanie-Rose, LongLiveQueenLucy, Peace and Blessings, eternallystarcrossed2010, Asuka Sakura-chan, and Misfit Writer. **

Disclaimer:** I own nothing!**

Edmund POV

For some reason, Lucy and Susan decide to sit down on the rock soon after the growth on the rock appears. This is the first thing they have agreed on in months, with the exception of their taste in guys, but Susan does not know that. After they sit down, they pull me down. I guess they could not cover the whole rock.

Caspian POV

Lucy and Susan exchange this look and they randomly sit on the rock as the growth spreads, pulling Edmund down with them. The growth looks gold and I know it contains words but I cannot make them out. I look to where the Pevensies are sitting and suddenly the words jump out at me. It reads, _Caspian belongs to Susan by rules of engagement. Caspian belongs to Lucy by crimes of passion._ What the Heck! When I come back to reality, Lucy looks mortified and will not look up at me. Susan is looking at Lucy patronizingly, like she feels sorry for her sister. Edmund is just sitting there clueless, like I wish I was right now.

"Edmund, can I talk to you for just a second?" I ask. He gets up, still clueless, and follows.

"Ok, so do you know what the heck just happened? I mean, I know there were words, but I have no idea what they were. I haven't seen Lucy and Susan agree on anything in months, so it must have been important." Edmunds says as we walk away. He is just going on and on and will not shut up, so I just cut him off.

"You are right Edmund. The growth was words and it is important. I think it was a prophecy, Did you see any of it?" I asked.

"Not really, all I saw was the word belongs." He says.

"Ok, well then I guess I have to tell you." I proceed to tell him and afterwards he looks back toward his sisters and he looks worried.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you tell me what you think." I say.

"I wish Peter was here." He says.

"Now why is that?" I say.

"He would kill you, and then I wouldn't have to deal with this." He says.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. He's just much better at being a protective brother than I am." He says and I see the worry in his eyes.

"Ok. Now I need your help." I say, pleading for help.

"Do you want to know which one is better for you or which one really loves you?" He asked.

"Do I have to choose?" I asked.

"You cannot have your cake and eat it too." Edmund said and I almost laughed.

"I do not care Edmund. Just talk." I said.

"Well Susan is better for you. She is closer to your age and people would expect it." He says, but there is restraint in his voice.

"But?" I say because I know he is not saying all he wants to.

"But she doesn't love you. She doesn't love anyone. She just flirts obnoxiously and random crushes on guys. Then she gets over them and finds someone new. Lucy loves you. I finally figured that out. She loves you, but does not expect anything back . She does not think she is as pretty as Susan or desirable or any of that crap that I want to tell her isn't true. The problem is she doesn't want to hear it from me. I'm her brother, she will not believe me." He says and he finally takes a breath. I think he forgot he was talking to me. He is genuinely worried about his little sister.

"I knew you were holding back something." I say and he smiles.

"I'm sorry. I kind of forgot you were standing there." He says, looking a little embarrassed.

"Do not be embarrassed Edmund. Now I know what you really think. I needed that. I have one more question though. " I said.

"What is it?"

"Do you think I am a rule keeper?" I asked, fully expecting him to go into another long and emotional rant.

"No, and this is completely unbiased. You broke the rules by fighting your uncle and helping Narnians. You fought for what you wanted. You are breaking the rules by not marrying Lilliandil. Rule keepers do what people expect them to do. You don't. What does that tell you?

Author's Note: I love rhetorical questions. They make me happy. Sorry, but I have not actually written the next chapter, so it will be longer until I update. REVIEW you awesome people!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry I have not updated and sorry that this is just a crappy filler chapter. Thanks for all my reviews and favorites and alerts **LucyFanForever, Alethea Melanie-Rose, Peace and Blessings, KoalaLynny, Blaze134, kakasaku hatake, and AnonymousGenius1496.**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing!**

Lucy POV (meanwhile…)

"Susan, stop looking at me like that!" I said. She had been giving me this incredibly annoying patronizing look ever since we had both seen the words on this stupid rock. Just because there was no way he would pick me, does not mean she should not even try to hide it.

"Like what, Lucy?" She asked, looking innocently at me.

"Like you feel sorry for me!" I said.

"I do feel sorry for you. Do you want to know why?" She asked.

"I already know why. It's because he thinks I am his little sister and he loves you because you are beautiful and I am not and I am going to have to watch you get married and have millions of babies and he will never talk to me again. Does that pretty much sum it up?" I asked. Pure sarcasm and bitterness dripped from my voice, but I could not be sure they covered up my utter brokenness and humiliation.

"I was going to say it much nicer, but that pretty much sums it up. I mean, no offense, but he would never pick you. You are way too young for him and he does not think of you that way." She says. _O ya, I have such a nice and caring sister. NOT! _"Lucy, they are looking this way!" She says and sure enough, they are. Edmund looks worried and Caspian looks helpless. I cannot help but think how good of a brother I have. After that, we just sat there in silence and I got to daydreaming again. Maybe by some miracle Caspian would realize he loved me and not Susan. The thought of this made me feel better, no matter how improbable it was. I heard footsteps and came back into reality. Susan was no longer sitting beside me, she was talking to Edmund about five yards away. More importantly, however, I realized Caspian was walking towards me.

Author's Note: I promise the next chapter will be better. I just felt the need to include this. Lucian starts next chapter. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry it has been a long time since I have updated. Homecoming week was hectic. I will try to be faster. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites **LucyFanForever, Peace and Blessings, mgqueenofpotatoes, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, GryffinLord, Forever Lucy and Caspian, hhpforever, lowka101, AmericanHoney21, AutumnRoseSummerLily, **and** defenestrated92. ** Special thanks go out to my new beta **Peace and Blessings.**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing!**

Lucy POV

_Here it comes. He's going to try to let me down easy. We will never be able to be friends again. He is going to patronize me. I am going to hate this._

"Hey Lucy." He said as he sat down on the rock beside me.

"Please do not patronize me. If you are going to say something, just say it." I said with pain in my voice.

"Ok Lucy. I was talking to your brother and I realized that your sister has one advantage over you." He said.

"Just one?" I said sarcastically and I finally looked up into his beautiful brown eyes. Instead of the pity I expected to see, I saw restraint.

"Yes, Lucy just one." He said and I looked back down at my shoes.

"Well what is it?" I asked. _It must something big._

"I kept thinking about your sister kissing me and how that was not fair and…" he said and then he did the last thing I expected him to do. He kissed me. Happiness and feelings of pure love surged through me and all the humiliation, sadness, and bitterness I had been feeling melted. For all I knew, we were the only people around. When he let me go, I could not help but smile and could not get the smile off my face.

"I guess that is fair now." He said and I no longer saw restraint in his eyes. I saw the same happiness in his eyes that I felt in mine.

"I think it is." I said. I felt like I could have stayed there forever, but apparently Edmund could not distract my sister forever because he was walking over. Susan had disappeared and Edmund looked very happy.

"Lucy, you are glowing." Edmund said.

"Thanks Ed." I said.

"Seriously, you are literally glowing. Happiness is coming off of you in waves. I am being completely serious." He said and I believed him, but I did not care. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

"What is going on?" I turned around and saw Peter. _What is he doing here? I thought he was with the army._

"Peter!" I said, ran towards my older brother, and hugged him.

"Lucy, you are glowing." He said.

"I have been told. How did you get here?" I asked, but he was not really looking at me. He was looking at Caspian quizzically and looking at Edmund for an explanation. Edmund looked at Peter like this was the most ironic thing that could have happened.

"We can here that story later Lu. I am going to tell Peter what is going on." Edmund said. As if on cue, Susan appeared.

"Do not worry about it Ed. I will do it." She said. Her voice sounded like she wanted to help, but her eyes said she would use this too her favor. At this point, I knew she had seen what had happened. Behind her exterior, she was shocked and angry.

Edmund seemed to see this too because he said, "No Susan. I am going to do it because I am the only one here who has even close to an objective opinion." He said in a way that seemed to further arouse Peter's suspicions.

"Excuse me if I interrupt, but it is getting late. We should have this talk after we escort the ladies to their rooms." Caspian said.

"Good point. We will discuss this later. You boys can talk until I get back." Peter said. It was obvious by his voice that his disdain for Caspian had not miraculously disappeared. I did not envy any of them that conversation. Peter said barely anything as he walked Susan and me back to our rooms. Susan did.

"I am so glad you are here Peter." She said. I just smiled. Peter looked from Susan to me and back. He looked so hopelessly confused. I wanted to explain, but I knew that Edmund would do a much better job than me.

"See you later girls." He said and left us in front our rooms. _This is going to be interesting._

Author's note: cliffy yay! Again, I will try to update faster. REVIEW people!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the later review guys life has been incredibly hectic. Thank you for all my reviews, alerts, and favorites **LucyFanForever, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, GryffinLord, .., ElleJTriX, delusional dreamer, **and** mustanggirl79. **Here is the story!

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

Edmund POV

"Well you got your wish Edmund. Peter's here and I am going to die." Caspian said. I agreed except when I had said that originally, I had been joking.

"I am back. Now Edmund, please tell me what the heck is going on." Peter said.

"Did you leave them alone?" I asked.

"Yes I did. Is that a problem?" He asked.

"One of them is going to be dead when you go back." I said matter of factly and poor Caspian looked pained.

"Do not listen to him Peter. He is kidding." Caspian said then gave me a glare.

"You better hope he is. I do not know exactly what is going on but I have a pretty good guess that it is your fault, so I would advise you to shut up." Peter said. "Now Edmund, for the last time what the heck is going on?" He asked exasperated.

"Well, while Lu and I were stuck at Eustace's house, we went back to Narnia and went onto the Dawn Treader. Our mission was to find seven lords that Miraz had banished and destroy this weird mist. The mist caused all to be tested and after we got back Lucy was acting strange. I didn't know what was going on so I gave her a journal to write about whatever was bothering her. I asked her to talk to me about it. She said I would think it was stupid. Then it hit me, she had asked me several times in the past several months if she looked anything like her sister. I had passed it off as regular teenage girl insecurity, but I realized that there was a reason behind her inquiries, not just regular insecurity. I realized that she was in love. I asked what she had been tested about on the Dawn Treader just to check. She was just about to tell me when Susan walked in. Then we all got transported here. Susan started obnoxiously flirting and I felt like I was going to puke. Lucy looked like she might do so at any moment. Caspian said he just got out of a leadership meeting saying that he had to get married. As he was talking about this, this rock we were standing by started to grow words." I said and Peter cut me off.

"What words?" He asked.

"Come here, I will show you." I said and showed Peter the rock. He read it, gave Caspian a quick glare and looked back to me.

"What happened then?" He asked and I could tell he was restraining himself.

"Caspian asked to talk to me. We walked off and I advised him." I said and Peter cut me off again.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Patience Peter, I was getting to that. I told him that people expected him to be with Susan for reasons I need not explain to you. I also told him that Susan goes between boys like crazy and that Lucy really loved him. I took Susan away to distract her. She and Lucy were talking and she was wearing this utterly annoying patronizing expression. I did not really see what happened next because I was too busy distracting Susan. Caspian, I think that it is your turn." Caspian looked terrified as Peter turned to him.

"Caspian, what did you do?" Peter asked in a very accusatory tone.

"Please stop talking to me like I am the worst person who ever lived. I did not do anything wrong." Caspian said. _I guess he has more nerve than I thought._

"I will be the judge of that Caspian." Peter said, but his mood did relax the littlest bit.

"I came over to the rock to talk to Lucy. She was crying. The first thing she said to me was not to patronize her; she wanted me to just directly say what I was going to say. I told her I thought Susan had one advantage. She wanted to know what it was. I told her I kept thinking about Susan kissing me and I felt that was not fair to her," Caspian said and took a deep breath, "And then I kissed her." Peter's face was a mix of confusion, shock, protectiveness, and the sheer wanting to punch somebody's lights out. It would have been funny if it had not been so scary, so I stepped in.

"That is why Lucy was glowing. Susan had run away, so I came over to tell Lucy that she glowed. That is when you showed up. Now do you understand why it was a bad idea to leave them alone?" I asked and stepped in between Caspian and Peter.

"I was right. This was your fault. Now if you do not mind, I am going to go make sure my sisters have not killed each other." Peter said and then he ran off.

"Well that went well." I said.

"Look at the bright side Ed. At least I am still alive." Caspian said.

"Not for long you are not." I said.

Author's Note: So, did you like it? Review and let me know. I will try to update faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: School has been hectic. I tried to do Nanowrimo, which I could not keep up with. I am sorry and I have run out of excuses. Since it is Thanksgiving Break, I will update more. Thank you for all my reviews, alerts and favorites **Lucy Fan Forever, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, holly, srtamellark, DarkMoon2222, AQUAVAMP, Scarlet Rebelle, Stakea, Holly of the Bridge, .23, ** and **LyraDiAngelo.**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even sibling rivalry. **

Lucy POV

"Oh wipe that stupid smile off your face." Susan said as we back to our rooms.

"No." I said, a sudden rush of boldness coming over me.

"What did you just say?" She said and I stifled a laugh. She probably is not used to that word.

"I said, dear sister that I have no reason not to smile. I am in love and I do not have to hide it anymore." I said.

"Why would you have hid it in the first place, dear sister?" She said.

"Because I believed that I could never compete with you. I thought that if you and I were in the same vicinity I would be completely overlooked. I always wanted to be beautiful like you. I thought you would laugh at me if I told you. You did, but that is beside the point. I do not have to live in your shadow anymore because someone else believes that I am beautiful. Is that a sufficient answer for you?" I asked. We were both using blatant sarcasm now, but as she stood pondering what next to say to me Peter appeared on the hill that led up to our rooms. He looked very out of breath and apparently very glad to see us.

"Thank goodness you are both ok." He said in between breaths.

"Why would we not be?" Susan asked.

"Edmund said one of you would be dead when I got back, and when they explained to me what had happened I thoroughly believed him." He said.

"I will never my brother's great faith in me ever again." She said with obvious sarcasm and waltzed off to her room, leaving me and Peter alone.

"Pete, Edmund was joking." I said

"I gather that now. Lucy, we will talk extensively in the morning but I am going to clear something up now. I will be sleeping in the room on the left of you and Edmund will be sleeping in the room on the right. I would just sleep in front of your door, but I do not think I would be able to protect my baby sister from my younger sister." He said.

"Ok. Peter, please tell me you have not killed anyone just yet." I said.

"No Lucy, no one is dead. Unlike your conversation, mine had a mediator." He said and my face relaxed.

"Do not get your hopes up. Just because I have not killed anyone yet does not mean that I am going to allow my family to go through an internal war on behalf of a person I am not incredibly fond of. Now please go to bed." He said.

"Goodnight Peter." I said and went to bed.

Author's Note: Sorry it was short, but I thought it should end there. I will post another chapter soon. Hay if I have any PJO fans reading this, can you please vote on my poll? Also, and most importantly, REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I updated twice in one day! I told you I would update faster. Thank you to **eternallystarcrossed2010 **and** LucyFanForever **for your awesome and speedy reviewing.

Disclaimer: **I own nothing!**

Caspian POV

"Ha-ha Ed, very funny." Peter said with obvious sarcasm as he got back.

"Sorry Pete, I thought you understood the meaning of a joke." Edmund said.

"Apparently, they were wondering if I had killed anyone yet. I said that I had not yet." Peter said and glared straight at me. Even though he is my age, he seems much older. As I am about to say something, Liliandil walks up.

"Hello." She says.

"Sorry, but I am in the middle of something." I say and at that moment she notices the people I am talking too.

"Caspian who is this?" Peter asks. I do not know how to tell him, but unfortunately she speaks first.

"My name is Liliandil and I was Caspian's fiancée." She says and begins to cry. This is not completely true, but Peter does not know this.

"Caspian, I was not aware that you had a fiancée." He says and then looks over to the crying woman beside me.

"He would not tell you, but it does not matter anymore. He has found someone that he loves, so he no longer has to marry me." She says crying and my eyes plead with Edmund for help.

"Liliandil, can I talk with you? I think these guys need time alone to talk and I would love to get to know you." He said in such a calming voice that she agrees. As they walk away, Edmund shoots me a look of sympathy and I know he has fed me to the sharks.

"Wow, my family is being torn apart by a freaking pretty boy! Care to explain that little incident?" He seems furious now.

"It is not as bad as it looks, I promise you Peter. She just wants to spite me." I say and then take a breath. "Do you remember Edmund telling you that I had to get married?" I asked.

"Yes." He said

"Well, the council wants me to marry her. I do not love her and therefore have no intention of marrying her. At the last meeting that the council had with me, they gave me a deadline to pick a bride or they would pick one for me. After that meeting, I realized that your family was here." I said and watched his face as he made the connection.

"So she assumed that if she came and played the victim in front of me then I would blow up, kill you and you would get what you deserved?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Smart girl, weirdly enough that sounds like something Susan would do." He said and started laughing.

"Really?" I asked. I had never thought them very similar.

"You never noticed that? From what you have said, I would think they would be great friends." He said and then it hit me. If he was not a protective older brother, we would be friends.

"You know your sister better than I do." I said.

"Yes, I do. Speaking of which, how did we get so far off topic?" He asked.

"I do not know." I said.

"Well, back to the point you are not allowed to date my sister." He said. _Now he's back to hating me._

"Why not?" I asked.

"I do not want her to get hurt. What if we have to leave again?" He asked.

"I do not think she will have to leave again. What do you believe those words mean?" I said as I pointed to the rock, "I love her and she will not have to leave me." I said and realized I probably said too much too passionately.

"Ok, but if you are wrong I will see you dead. If you hurt her, you will suffer." He said.

"Thank you Peter. I will not let you down. I would never hurt her." I said and it seemed to calm him down.

"You better hope not. Goodnight Caspian." He said.

"Goodnight Peter." I said and we walked to our rooms. I noticed that he had the room next to mine. I gave him a look and he immediately responded.

"Just a precaution." He said and we both turned in for the night.

Author's Note: Did you like? Tell me in a review. O, and can any PJO fans please vote on my poll?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: This is my last day of freedom, so I decided to spend it giving all of y'all an update. Thank you to **eternallystarcrossed2010, NeverLetMeDown, Tiffywiffy1205, **and** megforlife **for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Special thanks also go out to whoever voted on my poll. You are so awesome!

Disclaimer: **I no own!**

Lucy POV

I had the most restful sleep that I had had in months. When I awoke, my maid Sasha dressed in a beautiful but simple red and gold dress and I walked outside to breakfast. Susan was coming out of her room and it was obvious that she made an extra effort to look beautiful today. She was wearing an icy blue dress and her hair was done up elaborately. Despite all of my bold talk yesterday, this still made me a tad bit nervous. Breakfast was generally boring because no one was saying anything. Edmund was apparently still talking to Liliandil and everyone else seemed to have nothing to say. Susan was actually the one to break the silence.

"You are all boring. I am going to go take a walk." She said and left. The rest of breakfast was uneventful. After breakfast, I went to talk to Caspian.

"So how did your conversation with Peter and Edmund go?" I asked.

"Pretty well considering Liliandil tried to sabotage me, Edmund left me with Peter to go talk to her and the fact that Peter threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you." He said.

"What did Liliandil do?" I asked.

"Well she came up to talk to me and when Peter asked who she was, she said she was my fiancée and started crying hysterically. After that, Edmund told her he wanted to talk to her and Peter almost ate me for lunch." He said clearly frustrated.

"So Ed basically fed you to the sharks?" I asked.

"He felt like Peter and I needed to talk alone and he wanted to talk with the pretty girl, so yes but do not be mad at him for it." He said and he looked much calmer.

"What did Peter say?" I asked, and the nervousness that I felt was probably evident in my eyes.

"He still does not like me, but he is willing to give me a chance." He said. As he said this, his smile seemed to spread to the ends of the earth.

"So he is ok?" I asked. I was thoroughly relieved and as giddy as a school child.

"Technically, but he probably would not like me to do this." He said and then he kissed me. The feeling it gave me was unparalleled. I loved him so much.

"Well, I doubt he would kill me." I said smiling and I kissed him back.

"I love you Lucy." He said.

"I love you too Caspian." I said. This was my life for a week. It was a week of pure bliss. Suddenly Caspian began to look nervous and I saw him talking to Peter about something. I knew something big was about to happen, but I did not know what. After he was finished talking to Peter, he came over to me.

"Caspian, are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course I am Lucy." He said though his hands were shaking. Before I could protest, he kept talking.

"Lucy." He started and he got down on one knee.

Author's Note: I know I am a horrible person, but please do not hate me. The faster you review, the faster I will update. Also, what should I do with Liliandil?


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hello everybody! I have been very busy, but I wanted to make sure I post this chapter before finals take over my whole and entire existence. Thank you to: **Forever Lucy and Caspian, Lucyfanforever, lost-and-trapped, EdmundsGirl1985, dreambigtheskyisthelimit234, self proclaimed coffee addict, **and **Moon Goddesss **for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Y'all always make my day. With no further adieu, I present the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own!

Lucy POV

"Lucy Pevensie will you marry me?" He asked and my heart almost stopped. I pinched myself to make sure I was not dreaming.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will." I yelled and jumped into his arms. He tipped my head up to kiss me and I could feel how passionately he loved me, almost deeper than I could fathom. If we had not needed the oxygen, I doubt either of us would have ever stopped. "I love you Caspian." I said.

"I love you Lucy." He said and we began to kiss again. I have no idea how long it was and frankly I do not care. Unfortunately, I remembered that I should probably tell my brother.

"I hate to leave but I have one brother to tell and one to thank." I said.

"Of course." He said and I left to find Edmund. I had a pretty good idea of where to look. Both he and Susan had been spending most of their time around Liliandil. Edmund had fallen fast and hard for that girl and Susan had bonded with her instantly. I found it funny because Edmund and Susan have never gotten along well even though they are the only two of our family that look alike. When I found them, they were in a cave and Liliandil was about to say something to Edmund.

"Edmund…" She said and was apparently struggling for words.

I poked my head in and asked, "Edmund, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

I got a death glare from both girls, but Edmund did come outside. "What is it Lu?" He asked.

"Ed, I am getting married!" I said and he looked incredibly shocked but started to smile.

"Lucy that is great! I am so proud of that boy and I am so happy for you." He said and he hugged.

"I glad that you are so happy for me. Now I have to go thank Peter a million times over and make him be happy for me. I would not encourage it, but if you want to tell either of them please do not until I am out of range." I said.

"Out of range of what?" He asked.

"Anything that could kill, maim, or otherwise possibly harm me." I said.

"Ok. Liliandil was trying to tell me something so I am going to back and hear it." He said.

"Ed, be careful. I am afraid that she is just using you." I said. Even though I was the younger sister, I was still worried for him.

"Do not worry about me Lu. I will be perfectly fine." He said and we both ran off in different directions. Peter was sparring when I found him. When he saw me, he said something to his sparring partner and walked over to see me.

"Peter, Thank You!" I said and gave him a big bear hug. Apparently, I do not know my own strength because Peter fell over.

"I had no idea that that much energy could reside in such a little body." He said laughing.

"It could not until a few hours ago when I realized you are the best big brother ever." I said.

"So he did it then?" Peter asked.

"Yes Peter. I am getting married! Can you believe it?" I said with a smile that I could not hide.

"Honestly Lucy I cannot believe it but I am happy for you." He said and I saw that his words were genuine.

"That makes me very happy Peter. Now I will not keep you from your sparring any longer. I will see you later." I said.

"See you later Lu." He said and he went back to his sparring partner. I stood there for a second and just contemplated how amazing my life was and how grateful I was for it.

Author's Note: So, what did you think? I have gotten one response on what to do with Liliandil. I need more than that. Also, a reminder to any PJO fans reading this story to vote on my poll. REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Happy freedom everyone! Thank you to **forever Lucy and Caspian, LucyFanForever, LM2MM, sip 08,** and** laurencita12 **for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I now have 50 reviews! Thank you also to my friend Nicole who completely made my day by reading and complimenting all my stories. I have finally figured out what to do with Liliandil! Do not worry. You will figure it out in a few chapters. Now, to the chapter!

Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING. Kapeesh?**

Edmund POV

After Lucy left, I decided to go back in to see what Liliandil had been about to say. "What was that about?" Susan asked.

"It was nothing Susan." I said, but apparently I was not convincing so before she could say anything else I turned to Liliandil. "I am sorry about that. Before I left you were about to tell me something, what was it?" I asked and she suddenly looked nervous.

"Edmund…" She said and seemed at a loss for words. Then she did something I did not expect, she kissed me. "Susan can you leave us alone?" She directed to my sister. As Susan was leaving, they muttered something that I could not hear and then she left. As soon as she was gone I kissed the girl I had so quickly fallen for as we had gotten to know each other. "You know Edmund; I never really realized how handsome you are." She said and then looked down embarrassed.

"And I hope you know Lili; that I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. When we got here, I thought Caspian was the biggest idiot because he did not want to marry you. I could not think of anything wrong with you, and I still cannot." I said. She smiled and she kissed me. Kissing her was intoxicating; it was almost if as she ran her fingers through my hair she oozed desire from every pore. After who knows how long, I had to come up for air. "Just fyi, I would have told you in a little while, I was just waiting for her to get a good distance away." I said smiling.

"Well, you still have not told me."She said.

"Lucy is getting married."I said and seeing that this did not bode particularly well with her, I gave her a little kiss and left. When I found Lucy and Caspian, they were being adorable as usual. It did not bother me as much as it normally did, probably because of how good of a mood I was in.

"Hello." I said and they both seemed to notice my presence and seemingly snapped back to reality.

"So what did Liliandil have to say that has kept you for three hours?" She asked, teasing me.

"Three hours, Lucy it has been 20 minutes since I talked to you." I said. It could not have possibly been three hours. That was impossible.

"No Ed, it has been three hours. So I guess she did not really say anything did she?" Lucy asked waiting for me to say what she seemingly already knew. I guess I must have been blushing because she just nodded her head and rolled her eyes at me.

"Lucy, what did I tell about me being able to take care of myself?" I asked.

"Sorry to interrupt this little exchange, but Lucy there is one unpleasant thing that I am afraid you will have to help me with." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have to introduce you to the council as my fiancée in the morning and they will probably try to eat you alive." He said.

"Be a little optimistic Caspian. If they are worried about Liliandil, I will just tell them that she is probably making out with my brother." She said.

"If you are forgetting Lucy, I am standing right here. Do not talk about me as if I was not." I said.

"Sorry Ed. It was a joke." She said.

"It is ok Lu. Now I will you two to it. See you later." I said with a smirk and walked away. They were going to have a lot of fun tomorrow. NOT!

Author's Note: So, how do you think the Council meeting will go? Tell me in a review! O, and for anyone who cares my poll has now officially been closed. Since it is Christmas break, I will be updating faster. I hope to have this story done by the end of the year.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you to **LucyFanForever, Kat Novata, Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom, Village-Of-Ashes, Hornmeister Lover, **and** lolls4 **for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love you all. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: **If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I would not be on here.**

Caspian POV

"Darling, please stay back here until I call for you. I want to see their faces when you come out." I said with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Ok Caspian. I am glad you have become more optimistic." She said smiling and kissed me lightly before I went out to feed myself to the sharks. As I walked out, I observed the expressions on each of the council member. Some looked angry, some irritated and few seemed curious. There was no going back now.

"Gentlemen, you gave me three weeks to find a bride. It took me nine days. I thought and still think it impossible to fall in love in such a small amount of time." I said and was interrupted by Coriakin.

"Well then why are we here?" He asked impatiently.

"If you would allow me to finish Coriakin, I was getting to that." I said and he awkwardly took to his again.

"I am sorry Your Majesty." He said.

"Well as I was saying, I did not fall in love in nine day. I realized a love I already had for someone. One I had never thought of before because of the sheer improbability of it coming to anything. You see gentleman, I am a horrible coward." I said and was interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt King Caspian, but can you get to the point?" Trumpkin asked.

"Yes of course." I said to Trumpkin and laughed. "Darling, you may come out now." I said to Lucy. As she came out, the looks on the men's faces were utterly priceless. When she got to where I was, she kissed me lightly and then moved to stand by my side.

"I know you are surprised, but do not worry. She has already been a queen so she can give me invaluable advice and I love her so all of you can have the family you have from me for years." I said.

"Where is Liliandil?" One of the council members asked.

"Well she is either making out with my brother or with my sister plotting my downfall." Lucy said and I resisted the urge to laugh. She said it so seriously that I almost could not contain myself.

"Which brother?" He asked.

"Edmund." She said and that shut the man up. After that, the meeting unofficially ended. Everyone seemed to have something to say. Amidst the chaos, Coriakin motioned for me to come and talk to him privately. I explained to Lucy and left to talk to him.

Lucy POV

After Caspian left, I decided to catch up with a dear little friend of mine. "Trumpkin!" I shouted and jumped off the platform I was standing on.

"Lucy. I did not expect to see you today." He said smiling.

"Pleasant surprise I hope." I said.

"For me, yes. For some of these other men, it definitely is not." He said and started to chuckle. I was going to say more when Caspian returned to the platform.

"May I have your attention for just a few minutes more?" He asked and they all migrated to their seats. I went up and took his hand. "After a long discussion, I have been assured that this council approves of my marriage." He said and then he turned to me. "Now to make it official." He said and he put a ring on my finger. I gasped, it was positively beautiful. After he put the ring on my finger, he kissed me. The meeting officially ended, we walked out and right outside the door stood the Great Lion himself, Aslan.

Author's Note: Cliffy! Review and let me know what you thought. I put another poll up that I would like any Percy Jackson fans reading this to vote on. Have a Merry Christmas!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry for the not updating! School happened and life had been hectic. On top of that, I have had a whopping case of writer's block and many conflicting ideas for this chapter. I missed you guys! Thank you to **Kat Novata, JoeCool989, lost-and-trapped, lolls4, Tayler Snape13, twiliightguardian110, ej101, elle117, gleek599, Moony'sfavoritegirl, percabeth-you know you love it, **and** RaquelWolf **for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Without further adieu, the next chapter!

Disclaimer: **C.S. Lewis owns. I do not. **

Lucy POV

"Aslan!" I yelled and tackled him. Caspian suddenly looked sick and I soon realized why. Aslan must have seen the worry in my face, for he addressed it immediately.

"Do not worry Dear One. This journey is voluntary." He said and I relaxed.

"Thank you Aslan." I said and Caspian came over to us and kissed me. A deep-seeded relief flowed through both of us.

"I would never intentionally put you through that kind of pain." He said and I felt guilty for even thinking otherwise.

"I am an idiot for even thinking otherwise. If I was to leave you would have told me before this." I said.

"Do not dwell on the past, for it is gone. Now, I must call your family." He said and let loose a mighty roar. Almost instantaneously Susan and Peter came over the hill near the building where the council meeting had been held. Liliandil was also there for some reason.

"My dear children, now has come the time for you to choose. Will you stay here or will you return to your world. Take your time, for this decision will be permanent." He said as He looked around at each of us. Since I already knew my decision, I let my mind wander. Where was Edmund?

"I will go. There is no use for me here and I do not belong." My sister said as she moved to the middle of our circle.

"Will you say goodbye to all these people that you love?" Aslan asked.

"Yes." She said and went to hug Peter goodbye. I became nervous as she came towards me. She had always been taller than me, a fact I had never regretted until now. As she stood in front of me, we just stared at each other.

"Contrary to popular opinion, I will miss you. You are my sister after all." I said as I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Goodbye Lucy." She said and her eyes softened. She looked up at Caspian, but instead of saying anything she quickly turned on her heel to the middle of our circle. "Liliandil, please come with me." She said and I think my pain at this question was written all over my face for Liliandil glanced at me and quickly looked away guiltily.

"Susan, how could I?" She asked and Susan's face took an air I knew too well.

"I need a friend to come back with me." She said and it seemed as if Liliandil was almost convinced, but Edmund had always had impeccable timing. At that precise moment, he tripped running down the hill. As he got up, he ran to her.

"Lili, please do not leave me." He pleaded and then he pulled her to him and kissed her with all that he had.

"Edmund I…" She said, her eyes going from Edmund to Susan and back again.

"It is time for you to decide child." Aslan said softly but firmly. Although she looked pained by it, Liliandil did not move.

"Liliandil, if you come back with me you could have any man in all of England!" Susan said, but her voice did not carry all the confidence that it usually did.

"Susan, I am sorry but the only man I want is standing right in front of me." She said and the pained look left her face. She instead started beaming. After this, Peter began to speak.

"Aslan, I have a request." He said, looking conflicted.

"What is it Peter?" Aslan asked.

"I would like to return to my own world, but first I would like to give my sister away at her wedding." He said and looked directly at me. I almost began to cry. He finally approved of my wedding.

Aslan looked over to me and back to Peter and then He said, "I will grant your request. The second Lucy's wedding has concluded, you will return to your world." He said and at that moment, Susan vanished, never to be seen by my eyes again until I should die. When I drew my attention back to where Aslan had been, he was no longer there. At that moment, I ran over to my brother.

"Peter!" I yelled as I hugged him tightly.

"So you will allow me then?" He asked.

"I would love nothing more." I said and I realized that there was an apology I needed to make. I swallowed my pride and walked up to where Edmund and Liliandil were standing.

"Queen Lucy." She said awkwardly.

"Liliandil, I believe I owe you an apology. I thought you were just using my brother for some alternate purpose and did not feel anything real for him at all. Will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course Queen Lucy," she said, "Friends?" she asked and held out her hand for me to shake.

"Friends," I said, "Oh, and call me Lucy." I said and shook her hand.

"Now I believe that you have a wedding to plan so we will see you later." Edmund said and I knew it was just a ruse to get me to leave so I left. He was right, I did have a wedding to plan.

Author's Note: So, you finally figured out what I did with Liliandil. Did you like? Next chapter is the wedding, so I will warn you that I will spend time trying to make it perfect. Review and give me ideas! Also, for any pjo fans reading this, I have a poll on my profile that I would really appreciate people voting on.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, but I did warn you! Also, I have been really unmotivated to finish for some reason. Thanks for being so patient! Thank you also to **JoeCool989, lily972, FWAFAwriter, Pretty in Pink92, Smileyface Devil, **and **longoria3097 **for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Now, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of the wedding vows and Scripture I have used in this chapter.**

Lucy POV

"O your majesty, you are getting married today!" My maid Sasha said as she slipped a white lace gown over my head. "It is very rare that a girl can become queen twice! Indeed, it is hard enough to become queen once!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it is. I can hardly believe it myself." I said and then we were interrupted by a knock on the door. She went to open it and my older brother stood at the door.

"Lucy you look like an angel!" Peter said as he stared at me. I could tell by Edmund's eyes that he agreed though it looked as if he was struck speechless.

"Thank you Pete. Are you absolutely positive that I am not dreaming?" I said as I grinned stupidly and swayed side to side, admiring my dress.

"No Lu you are not dreaming. I would pinch you but I doubt it would help." He said laughing.

"If you are going to laugh at me I am going to have to ask you to leave." I said in mock seriousness, the smile never leaving my face.

"As you wish." He said and left the room.

*****************TIMESKIP(Wedding March playing)*********************

As I stood in the back of the church, ready to walk down the aisle, I thought for a minute. Unlike most normal girls, I had two bridesmaids. When I realized that Liliandil was in love with my brother and not my fiancée we became very good friends. I also caught up with Gael from my trip on the Dawn Treader. I had no maid of honor. That position had been filled since before I was born and since Susan was not here, I did not have the heart or the person to take her place.

"You ready Lucy?" Peter asked as he broke me from my reflexive state.

"Yes," is all I could manage to say. As I walked down the aisle with my brother on my arm I looked around and saw all my friends and it caused me to smile. Then I saw Edmund, the best man, and my wandering eyes stopped on my fiancée. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. As I came to the altar, I saw Aslan smiling as He looked from me to Caspian and back. Peter let me go reluctantly.

"Goodbye Lucy." He said.

"Goodbye Peter." I said and somehow managed not to cry. After this, he moved away and I turned towards the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this woman and this man in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He said and paused. After the appropriate amount of silence, he continued. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." He said and then turned to me, "Lucy, repeat after me. I, Lucy Pevensie take you, Caspian X, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I do." I replied and then he turned to Caspian.

"Caspian, repeat after me. I, Caspian X take you, Lucy Pevensie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I do." He said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aslan said and then Caspian kissed me. I knew from that moment that this is something that I would cherish each and every time no matter how many times he kissed me. Even when I am old and grey I suspect that his kiss shall have the same effect on me. As we pulled away and everyone cheered, I saw Peter vanish from my sight.

Even as he left, I heard his voice say to me, "Do not cry, this is a happy day," and I smiled. Edmund must have seen it to because he came over and hugged me.

"Congrats Lu." He said and left me to go see my husband.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Lucy." He said.

Author's Note: So now you have seen the extent of my fluffiness. I hope you liked it. I plan on making an epilogue for this story, so it is not over yet. Review and let me know what you think. Also, any PJO fans please vote on the poll on my profile.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thank you to **FWAFAwriter, LucyFanForever, GurlNextDoor447, DarkAngel42186, **and **percabeth-you know you love it **for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I have nothing more to say now, so enjoy the epilogue!

Disclaimer: **I do not own!**

Caspian POV

When I woke up, I noticed two things. One, Lucy was not beside me, and two, there was a horrid retching sound coming from the bathroom.

"Lucy darling, are you ok?" I asked as I moved towards the bathroom.

"Ugh…." I heard and then the retching again. As I got to the bathroom I saw my wife hugging the toilet.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Honestly, I do not know. I have been throwing up all morning. The feeling just came on very suddenly." She said and collapsed to the floor.

"Ok. Umm, I am going to sit you up and then I am going to find Edmund. I do not think you should get up." I said, kissed her cheek lightly and left to find Edmund. He was with Liliandil, a fact that will never cease to be awkward for me, but I put the thought aside.

"What is it Caspian?" He asked.

"Can you come with me? Lucy does not feel good and I thought you might know what is wrong." I said and he gave me a look of mixed confusion and worry, but he followed me.

"Lucy, what is wrong?" He asked.

"I have been throwing up all morning and I want ham." She said and suddenly he began to smile.

"Ok Lucy, I am going to go get a doctor." He said and left us both confused as ever.

"What do you think he was smiling about?" She asked and tried to smile.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling we are about to find out." I said and convinced her to drink some water, which she promptly threw up. _Oh well, It is the thought that counts._ Thankfully, she did not have to endure my ill-fated attempts to help her for long.

"Queen Lucy, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"I have been throwing up all morning and I feel generally awful." She said.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"Not long at all. It just started this morning." She said and he began to beam.

"My dear Queen, it would appear that you are carrying a child." He said and we both sat there shocked.

"So that would mean…" I started but Lucy interrupted.

"I am pregnant! We are going to have a baby!" She exclaimed. During this, Edmund and the doctor left the bathroom quietly. I took the opportunity to fully celebrate.

"Lucy, this is wonderful!" I said as I spun her around the room.

"Yes, I can hardly believe it! What will we call her?" She asked.

"Her? How are you sure the child is a girl?" I asked teasingly.

"Trust me Caspian, I know." She said.

"I do not know, but I have always liked the name Cecily." I said with a smirk.

"Cecily it is then." She said with a smile and then collapsed onto the bed.

"What is it my dear? What could you possibly be thinking of?" I asked.

"How can life be so perfect? Is there not a rule of nature against that or something?" She asked blissfully and I understood that these were questions that did not require an answer, just a reflection, but I decided to answer anyhow.

"Honestly, I do not know. Let us just hope not and live blissfully in this moment." I said and collapsed onto the bed right next to my beautiful wife and hoped to Aslan that life could always be this way.

Author's Note: Wow, I have officially completed my first story. Thank you to everyone who even so much as read it, all of you have given me the motivation to finish. I hope you all enjoyed it! Bye bye for now.


End file.
